


Late Night Conversations (Seth Rollins/OFC)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Mental Health Issues, Pregnancy, mentions of past suicide attempt, seth is a good boyfriend, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Just a little angst/major fluff piece I felt compelled to write. Written mostly in hopes that it takes the edge of my writers block, and alleviates some of my depression.I MIGHT make another part to this later?Warnings: Cursing, mental health concerns, mention of previous suicide attempt, pregnant OC





	Late Night Conversations (Seth Rollins/OFC)

Despite the cool night air bringing goosebumps across my skin with each blow, I couldn’t find the motivation to get up. I knew I needed to soon but it was so peaceful on the rooftop. 

I wasn’t sure exactly how long I had been lying here, a couple hours at least; it was a much needed break. From before sundown to to the point where the moon was now high in the sky, I had barely moved. Bladder and thirst be damned. Probably not the smartest move in history to test ones bladder while five months pregnant though, which was made obvious by a sudden kick to said organ. A little grumble left my lips as I shifted in hopes to get relief from the pressure. 

“How long are we going to lay here?” 

The sudden voice made me jolt in surprise and I had to snicker at my own stupidity. I had pretty much forgotten that Seth had joined me after sundown. He refused to leave once I explained that I was hitting a low point. 

I started to look his way but had to pause, hissing at the sharp pop that resounded through my neck and skull. 

“You could have left any time you wanted,” I reminded him.

“Yeah, no. I’m here as long as you’re here,” he said gruffly. 

The architect sat up with a long groan and I watched as he rubbed at his back, obviously feeling as stiff as I did. 

“I’d be fine,” I tried.

That earned a cruel laugh. 

Licking my lips with a little sigh, I mimicked his actions and sat up slowly, wincing at every crack and stretch. 

“You know I won’t ever leave you alone when you’re feeling like this,” he murmured as his eyes searched the skies, “Not again. Not after last time.”

My lip ached under the pressure of my teeth as I bit down in restraint. I wanted to reassure him that there was nothing to worry about, but we both knew that could be a lie. Sure, I didn’t want to hurt myself currently, nor had I lately, but that could change within moments given the right circumstances. 

“You know I still blame myself for those scars, babe. If I had just listened to my gut…”

“You know I would have found a way still,” I replied weakly.

Absent-mindedly, I rubbed the faded scars along my inner forearms before looking his way again. I hated that he felt responsible for my dumb decisions. 

“I’ve got a reason not to now,” I pushed.

“That reason is why I need to be here even more. Even if it means staring at the sky for hours, or listening to you ramble on about whatever the fuck has your attention at that moment, or holding you when you need to cry over stupid shit.”

My cheeks flushed slightly as I remembered how just a few days ago I had ugly-cried over the lack of strawberry ice cream. His chuckle took the edge off my mortification and I had to smile slightly as he joined me back down on the concrete. 

“I’m doing better,” I murmured as he brought my hand between his, “Today wasn’t a ‘I want to die’ kind of day. I guess I’ve just been so busy between work and planning for little one, that it finally caught up to me. I just felt empty. Sure there was some sadness and dark thoughts that floated by occasionally, but overall it was just overwhelming nothingness and questioning why we exist.”

When he threw an arm over my shoulder and drew me against his side, I relaxed into him and welcomed the embrace. 

“You’re doing too much, babe. I respect that you want to keep working while you’re pregnant, but it’d be good to cut back some. Take a few more breaks now and then, let a city or two go by without setting up a session. You know we’re more than stable, even without your income,” he said.

My lips quirked up into a silly grin as his beard tickled my temple when he leaned in to kiss my forehead. Pressing my face against his, I finally relinquished a little nod.

“I know. I don’t really do it for the money, although that’s nice. I just really enjoy it,” I replied. 

A shudder ran up my body as his fingertips started running up and down my side; A groan following as I clenched at the sudden pang in my bladder. 

“At least consider it,” he urged.

“Okay, I will. Now let’s hurry back in,” I said.

He made a noise of confusion as I pushed off the ground but followed me, chuckling when I waddled through the door.

“Shoulda gone earlier,” he teased.

“Shut up or you’re sleeping on the couch,” I retorted.

We both knew the threat was empty but it at least garnered an apology and a swift kiss to the cheek. I silently thanked him as he jogged ahead to our room and unlocked it, propping it open for me until I could catch up.

“Get your preggo butt in there and take a bath while I order dinner,” he instructed as he grabbed the menu off the dresser.

I couldn’t hold back a groan of appreciation at the thought of warm water on my sore body. Quickly I snagged his jacket as he took out his phone and jerked him into a biting kiss. 

“I’m so lucky to have you,” I sighed.

He looked flustered for a moment before a manic grin crossed his lips.

“Yeah, you are. You can thank me later.”

“Annnd the moment is gone,” I groaned teasingly, poking his arm, “You’re lucky I love you, ass.”


End file.
